


Dysphoria

by Seagoatink



Series: Survival Isn't Pretty [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turian’s fringe fluttered slightly. “I wasn’t aware some humans have concave chests…” He admitted in confusion. Looking at Miranda and Dr. Chakwas, he could see very clearly that some humans had bulging chests. His eyes returned to the commander. Her torso was shaped similarly to the other humans in the room.</p><p>Shepard rolled her eyes and laid back down on the cot. “We don’t. But that doesn’t mean I want these!” She shouted at the ceiling, her hands on her breasts again. “They’re fucking useless and in the way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysphoria

Dr. Chakwas was busy about the medbay. Miranda had acquired a minor injury on her forearm and Shepard wanted to patch up the scarring from her early awakening on the Cerberus ship. Garrus was also there, taking a majority of the doctor’s attention. 

He was fortunate her knowledge of Turian biology was not so limited he could not be helped, but he was also unfortunate that most of the equipment at her hands was made for human biology. At the very least, most of the medical supplies were not dextro-friendly. 

“Shepard you look fine, other than that facial scarring,” Garrus said, striking up conversation to avoid thinking about his aching head.

Miranda’s interest was piqued as well. Her team had done an excellent job in restoring one dead Commander Shepard to life. Every detail was perfect. Her face was intact and restored, old battle scars removed. It was like she was tank-bred. Almost. If she had failed in some way, she wanted to know how and why.

Cheska sat up, like a mummy in an old horror vid and immediately clapped her hands to her breasts. “I want to get this weight off my chest. Literally.”

The turian’s fringe fluttered slightly. “I wasn’t aware some humans have concave chests…” He admitted in confusion. Looking at Miranda and Dr. Chakwas, he could see very clearly that some humans had bulging chests. His eyes returned to the commander. Her torso was shaped similarly to the other humans in the room.

Shepard rolled her eyes and laid back down on the cot. “We don’t. But that doesn’t mean I want these!” She shouted at the ceiling, her hands on her breasts again. “They’re fucking useless and in the way.”

If he did not know Cheska before this point, he probably would have accused her of acting like an infant. But she was obviously irritated. Garrus decided it was best not to provoke her further.

Miranda on the other hand walked over to Shepard’s cot. “Are you saying I messed up? I spend years researching you. I made sure everything was exactly as you left it, nix the scarring of course. I gave you a new body. You’re breathing again because of me!”

The other woman sat up, fire in her eyes. “You fucked up. That’s what you did. I didn’t ask you to bring me back to life. Even if I did, I sure as shit didn’t ask for these…” She stared down at her chest then back up to Miranda. “These things!”

“My team and I made sure there weren’t any signs of cancer if that’s what you’re concerned about, Commander,” Miranda argued, sure she had not made a mistake.

“I didn’t have cancer, Miranda,” Shepard barked. “I had dysphoria. I have it now too.”

“I thought you would want them back!” Miranda continued.

Now Shepard stood, glaring up at the taller woman. “I never had them in the first place. I had them removed for a reason. Have you seen any vids with me -with breasts? Why did you do this to me!”

“I didn’t do anything to you but restore you -your body, I thought you would be grateful for that!”

Cheska took a deep breath and hopped back onto the cot. “This isn’t my body,” she grumbled and laid down again. “Dr. Chakwas, you can get rid of them here right?” she asked softly, feeling defeated.

“Of course, dear, it’s a minor surgery,” the grey haired woman responded with ease, happy to see the argument dissipate. “Let me fix up Garrus here first.”

The turian was perplexed but let the conversation drop. Both Miranda and Cheska were irked beyond anything he had seen them at before, which was surprising considering the commander’s experience with the council and Saren. He didn’t know Miranda too well, but she was doing a piss poor job at hiding her irritation. The Cerberus operative was not accustomed to taking criticism from her own patients, or science experiments. 

He stayed in the medbay. Dr. Chakwas insisted. She worked over Miranda’s scraping, then returned to Shepard. She babbled relentlessly, failing at hiding her anxiety. “They weigh too much. They’re in the way. Why would I want breasts? Honestly. I’m not having kids, they’re no use to me. Breasts, not kids. Ok, kids too. But-”

“You need to remove your shirt, Commander,” the doctor interrupted. She was accustomed to Cheska’s odd behavioral quirks. Her anxiety was something that came up in almost everyone during standard procedures. “And you are right, my dear. Your back can’t support that kind of weight.”

“I don’t know what Miranda was thinking,” Cheska grimaced as she removed her clothing.

This took Garrus by surprise. From what he had heard aboard the first Normandy, and during his time at C-Sec, he knew humans did not undress in front of company easily. But there went the commander, stripping down in plain view of him with the windows to the medbay open. Anyone could see her. But he was inquisitive of human anatomy. How she looked without clothing and armor would tell a lot about how other human women looked without their shirts.

The commander had nothing to say for his staring. But Dr. Chakwas spoke up, “Garrus, you’re gawking.”

“Uh, right… Sorry,” he responded, flustered from being caught in the act. “Human anatomy is… Strange.”

Shepard, who was laying down now, was staring up at the ceiling. She was mildly bothered, but did not seem to mind his staring. “Not my body. I don’t give a shit.” Then she turned his head to face him and said, “Unless you’re being a pervert or something.”

The turian quickly shook his head. “No, no. That’s not it. When compared to turians, humans are… Well, you’re bizarrely shaped. There’s no shell and everything is fatty and soft.”

“Listen, I’m not telling you to strip down to your birthday suit,” Shepard said, returning her gaze to the ceiling. “I am, however, telling you to shut you’re mouth while you’re ahead.” The commander continued to gripe to herself, grumbling under her breath.

The procedure was routine, at least it appeared that way to Garrus. Dysphoria had to be at least slightly common considering the doctor made quick work of removing the unnecessary bits. In under twenty minutes, she had carefully cared for and treated the incisions for scarring. “If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say take it easy, Commander.” Dr. Chakwas said.

“But you know me better,” Cheska replied with a chuckle as she sat up. “Thanks, doc, you’re a doll.” She was smiling now, and seemed comfortable with herself. “You have literally lifted the weight from my chest.” The woman continued moving. She dressed herself in a fresh shirt and tucked it in her pants. “I’ll come back if I have any issues, promise.”

And just like that, she was out of the medbay and making her way to the cockpit, leaving Garrus mesmerized as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I just moved in with my mother after breaking up with my long time boyfriend. My mother keeps on commenting on how wonderful my boobs are and I fucking hate it. So here's a fic centered around that.


End file.
